The purpose of this procurement is to study congenitally deaf individuals who have been trained using the Oral Approach. The contractor has access to a large number of congenitally deaf adolescents who received their early language training through the Oral Approach. Collaboration will occur between the NINCDS the contractor and another institution chosen to study individuals exposed to Total Communication and American Sign Language. The main objective of this project is to identify the factors related to the outcome of reading and writing training within each of the three approaches.